


Tormenta

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Maggie lleva tres semanas fuera y Alex la echa de menos.





	Tormenta

Ya podían dar el día por terminado en el DEO. Dos alienígenas capturados queriendo robar armamento nuclear, una montaña de aburrido papeleo reducida y dos hermanas Danvers que no veían el momento de quitarse de encima la ropa de trabajo.

“¿Vienes a casa a ver la televisión un rato? Lena tiene un evento y estaremos las dos solas.” Preguntó Kara todavía vestida de Supergirl mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Alex. “Podemos pedir pizza.”

“Hoy no. Estoy molida. Además, Maggie quedó en llamarme más tarde.”

“Mejor. Más pizza para mí.” Kara sonrió de oreja a oreja como sólo Lena y la comida conseguían hacerlo. “¿Cuando vuelve Maggie?”

Las dos hermanas se detuvieron en el descansillo de las escaleras. La sala principal del DEO quedó a unos pocos escalones de distancia. Alex se apoyó en la barandilla con la espalda. La amplia cristalera mostraba a una National City siempre en movimiento. Kara se detuvo a su lado, la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

“No lo sabe todavía. Todo depende de cómo vaya la investigación, y por ahora la cosa no pinta demasiado bien.” El tono de Alex se fue apagando a medida que avanzaba la frase y recordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Su flirteo, sus bromas, sus hoyuelos, sus besos… Alex suspiró al recordarlos. “Iba a venir este fin de semana pero todo se complicó y tiene que trabajar.”

Maggie llevaba fuera ya tres semanas y aún no sabía que fecha podría marcar en el calendario como la de su regreso. Todo le resultaría más sencillo si tuviera algún día concreto al que poder aferrarse.

“¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a cenar pizza conmigo? Está científicamente demostrado que todo es un cien por ciento mejor con un pedazo de pizza en la mano. Estoy dispuesta a darte un trozo. Dos si tus pucheros me dan mucha pena”

Alex río. Kara hizo lo mismo satisfecha de haberla conseguido animar, aunque fuera un poco. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Alex. Su hermana apoyó la cabeza en los suyos.

“Estoy segura, pero gracias. Sé que ofrecer comida no es fácil para ti.”

“No lo sabes bien,” dijo Kara fingiendo haber hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Se quedaron allí un par de minutos más y luego siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona central del cuartel general del departamento. Uno de los muchos monitores sintonizaba el canal de noticias y anunciaba una fuerte tormenta para la noche.

Alex intentó no hacerle caso pero Kara, siempre alerta, no pasó por alto el gesto de su hermana. Sabía que odiaba las tormentas. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero le daban miedo. A Kara, en cambio, le parecía un rasgo entrañable. La dura e implacable agente del DEO, tan dura y siempre dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza que provenga del espacio exterior, volviéndose diminuta ante el sonido de los truenos.

“¿Quieres quedarte en casa?” Kara se mostró preocupada por ella. Recordó cómo Alex se metía en su cama cuando alguna tormenta asolaba Midvale. Por supuesto, fingía que lo hacía por Kara, por si tenía miedo.

“Kara, por favor. Sobreviviré,” dijo con sarcasmo. Odiaba que Kara la conociera tan bien.

 

Estaba casi a punto de terminarse los tallarines que había pedido cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Maggie. Su día mejoró considerablemente sólo con oír su voz. Era lo más cerca que estaría de tenerla delante y poder compartir el momento juntas. Siguió cenando mientras hablaba con ella y Maggie le contaba todo sobre su día. Alex hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Quería saber hasta los detalles más insignificantes. Cualquier cosa, le daba igual. Sólo quería seguir oyendo su voz.

“¿Ya sabes cuando volverás?” Preguntó Alex con la esperanza de poder oír alguna novedad al respecto.

“Aún no. El jefe no me quiere decir nada hasta que no sepa una fecha fija.” Alex suspiró decepcionada. Creyó haber sido discreta, no quería hacer que Maggie se sintiera mal por no poder estar allí con ella, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa suya, pero era una muy buena detective y la conocía demasiado bien.

“Yo también te echo de menos, Danvers.” Alex sonrió melancólicamente al oír esas palabras.

Hubo una pausa. Alguien estaba hablando con Maggie aunque Alex no era capaz de entender qué le decían.

“Te tengo que dejar. Vamos a ir a cenar los de la unidad. ¿Hablamos mañana?”

“Claro. Pasadlo bien. Luego me cuentas.”

La llamada se cortó y Alex volvió a su piso vacío. Dejó las cosas de la cena en el fregadero, y se metió en una cama que llevaba días haciéndosele gigantesca. Estaba agotada y no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida. Tampoco tardó demasiado en volver a despertarse. La tormenta había empezado y un trueno de madrugada interrumpió su descanso. Como un acto reflejo estiró el brazos al otro lado de la cama buscando a Maggie, buscando que la abrazase. Aunque nunca le había explicado el porqué, siempre la buscaba cuando había tormenta. Le gustaba sentir sus brazos rodeándola. La hacía sentir segura. Se había olvidado que no estaba allí.

Se levantó de la cama. Tenía frío. La sudadera que Maggie se había dejado en su piso estaba aún sobre el sofá. Se la puso. Todavía olía a ella. Se hizo un ovillo con el edredón en el lado de su novia e intentó dormir. Los minutos pasaban pero no lo conseguía. Fuera, la tormenta no terminaba nunca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañada, Alex miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. No le apetecía levantarse y pensó en no hacerlo, pero podía ser algún vecino. Podía haber algún problema.

Miró por la mirilla.

“¿Maggie?”

La cara de Alex se iluminó de repente.

“¿Qué… qué haces aquí” dijo mientras se abalanzó sobre la detective no dándole siquiera tiempo a reaccionar. Sujetó su cara entre sus manos, todavía incrédula, y la besó.

“Me han dicho que necesitabas a la policía de National City por una emergencia. Algo relacionado con ¿tormentas?”

“Kara. Será… Cuando la vea la voy a estrangular.”

“Si no recuerdo mal utilizó las palabras cabezota y caso perdido, pero dice que te quiere.”

Alex puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la verdad es que no estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Tenía a Maggie a escasos centímetros de ella.

“¿Vas a invitarme a pasar? Me voy tres semanas y pierdes las buenas costumbres, Danvers. Si quieres meterte en la cama con alguien no la dejas de puerta fuera esperando en el rellano.”

Mordiéndose el labio, Alex sonrió.

“Calla.” Cogiendo a Maggie de la camisa la atrae hacia sí y le da un beso. Sin separarse, la detective cierra la puerta y sigue el camino que su novia le marca hasta la cama con la ropa que se va quitando. Fuera seguía lloviendo y tronando, pero Alex tenía otras cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención.

“¿Sigues odiando a tu hermana por haberme traído hasta aquí?”

“¿Estás segura que quieres pensar en mi hermana justo en este momento?”

Maggie sonríe. Las dos son conscientes de que no tienen tiempo que perder, pero sí mucho con el que ponerse al día.


End file.
